<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白宇只是个单纯的直男 by bidagesila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128837">白宇只是个单纯的直男</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila'>bidagesila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊傻白甜小短车<br/>＊白宇视角</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>朱一龙/白宇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白宇只是个单纯的直男</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>白宇以前只是个单纯的直男。</p><p>那时候他还真没想过两个男人要怎么做，晕乎乎地就被年长者抱上床，面红耳赤地接吻，脱衣服。他挺起下身蹭着朱一龙鼓起的裤裆，还在想着那东西硬起来到底是不是真有他想象得那么大。一切似乎都顺理成章，直到他龙哥挤了满手润滑液涂抹在他穴口，两根修长手指伸直并拢慢慢向里开拓——<br/>
他才知道接下来会发生什么。<br/>
他龙哥会把他的屁股弄得水淋淋又滑腻腻的，待到他被陌生快感刺激到支持不住地低声求着朱一龙进来的时候，就会被粗大热烫的性器给一寸寸填满，一边听着耳边朱一龙温温柔柔的安慰，一边被操弄到腿软，视线在刺目灯光下晃得失去焦距，只能乖乖张开嘴，舔湿男人伸过来的手掌心，舌尖麻痒好似被挑起食欲。<br/>
他龙哥说，小白真的像猫一样。</p><p>小白，小白。</p><p>如此简洁的昵称却在他唇齿间满溢出宠溺，只听起来就显得柔软。<br/>
小白猫睁着水蒙蒙的圆眼睛看他，嘴角还闪着晶莹水光，脑子里却想着他龙哥的小奶音叫起他的名字可真好听。</p><p>小白，放松。</p><p>白宇颤抖着蜷缩成一团，又被朱一龙亲着哄着给轻轻揉开，伸展成细长的一条。他闷哼一声想夹紧双腿，朱一龙就把他两腿分开架在了肩头，俯身冲撞到更深处。<br/>
白宇淌了眼泪，求着他龙哥停下，手指紧紧按在大腿上掐出红痕，却分不出一丝力气来推开他。</p><p>停下……停下……太深了……要了我的命……<br/>
那你为什么把我往下按啊？<br/>
不要……不要……好爽……别拔出去……<br/>
那你要我怎么办呐？<br/>
亲我……<br/>
亲哪里？<br/>
哪里都要。</p><p>朱一龙又认认真真吻遍了他全身，侧颈标记还没淡下去就被再次加深，红得像要出血。<br/>
白宇被翻来覆去折腾，身子软得不像是自己的，喉咙和眼角都发热，感觉像发烧了似的。<br/>
但是又有什么关系，就算他真的发烧了，朱一龙也能照顾好他。<br/>
他蹭着朱一龙汗湿的侧脸，而后对准了那双薄唇吻上去，呜呜嗯嗯把呻吟送进对方口中，含着滚烫呼吸吞咽下去，化作无形的春药。<br/>
朱一龙又硬了，今晚怕不是要干晕他。<br/>
不过管他呢。白宇开始胡思乱想，他龙哥说过就算怀孕他也负责，晕就晕了，干嘛想这么多。<br/>
他哭喊着射出来，浓白液体射到朱一龙小腹上，又被那人笑着抹开涂抹到交合处，作为恶趣味的额外润滑。<br/>
迷迷糊糊中他听见朱一龙叫他。<br/>
白宇胡乱应着。</p><p>小白，以后结婚的日子由我来定吧。<br/>
小白，你的戒指再给我戴一次吧。<br/>
小白，你衣服都湿透了，明天穿我的吧。<br/>
小白，我们要个女儿吧。<br/>
……<br/>
好不好？<br/>
好。</p><p> </p><p>即便现在，白宇依然会对自己和爱人的未来感到迷茫。<br/>
毕竟他真的不知道自己要怎么给他龙哥生个女儿。<br/>
朱一龙低眉顺眼可怜兮兮地看他，他还得哄着——不要糖果，不要玫瑰，就只能用他的屁股哄。<br/>
白宇觉得自己很亏。<br/>
但他只是个单纯的直男，所以他不会拒绝。<br/>
所有的小私心，都会一一兑现。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>